Naruto - A Jinchuriki's Tale
by chriscolossus
Summary: A 13 year old Naruto returns from his journey with Jiraiya to graduade at the academy and become a great Shinobi. Before him lie a lot of adventures, battles and romance. NarutoHarem
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Hey guys, **chriscolossus** here. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. It basicly depicts the Naruto story as Jiraiya and Naruto return from a five year long journey, one month before the actual start of the canon storyline. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Naruto**

**A Jinchuriki's Tale**

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

13 Years after the Kyuubi's attack

Several Miles outside of Konohagakure

It was a very sunny and warm morning and the two Figures on their way to the Village hidden in the Leaves were clearly enjoying themselves, as they walked side by side.

The first one was a tall man with waist long, spiky, white hair tied back into a pony tail and thin red lines running down from his eyes. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, red wooden geta sandals, a red haori and a scroll on his back.

The second one was a boy in his early teenage years, with spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and three whisker, like lines on either side of his face. He was wearing a black, fur collar jacket with the lower half sides of it being orange, black pants and black sandals. The jacket was open showing that he wore a mesh shirt underneath. A necklace, with a turquoise gem was hanging around his neck and stitched on the back of his jacket was a patch showing a red swirl.

Hands folded behind his head the boy walked with a joyful expression on his face. "Man, I can't wait to see Isaribi-chan again. Hope she has a better life, now that Baa-chan took care of this whole "turning into a freak of nature" thing."

The man beside him looked at him, a smile on his face. "Calm down Naruto, don't be so hasty. You will get enough chances to visit the people you met. Now you have other things to take care of."

The young teen sighted. "I know Ero-Sennin. But still returning to Konoha… it makes me a little nervous. I mean except for the other Jinchuriki nobody knew about me being the Kyuubi's host. And even if I were to tell them they wouldn't care. But the people in Konoha… well that's another story." While he said that his happy look, turned into a more serious and sad expression.

"There, there Naruto." Jiraiya said reassuringly. "We have been gone for five years, that's more than enough time for people to change." The boy looked at the old sage with a raised eyebrow, then turned his gaze back down to where it was before. "I don't know Ero-Sennin. Trust can be easily broken and to get it back… well it takes a lot to regain it."

The white haired Sage whistled hearing such wise words. "Wow that was pretty deep, you know. But still, you shouldn't waist too much time thinking about it. Just concentrate on fulfilling your goals and everything will be ok." These words seemed to brighten the teen's mood a little. The white haired man continued. "For now you just should think about the time you're gonna spend at the academy.

Hearing these words the blonde frowned and sighted again. "Do I really have to Ero-Sennin? I mean come on, you taught me everything there is to know and even more. You taught me Jutsu they could only dream of; heck I even have an A-Rank and an S-Rank technique in my repertoire. I just don't see…"

Before he could make his point the teen was interrupted. "I told you several times Naruto. It doesn't matter how good or experienced you are. You have to graduate at the Ninja Academy to become a registered shinobi. Just…look it's just for one month, you graduate and then you are placed in a three man squad with a Jonin as your leader and teacher. From there on it's only going to get better."

Naruto groaned folding his hands behind his head again. "Whatever…can we just get back to the village already? I'm hungry and I haven't eaten at Ichiraku's in ages."

The sudden topic change and the blonde's seemingly short attention span made Jiraiya smile at the teen walking beside him, who was now humming a jolly tune. "I am very interested in what the Future holds for him." He thought.

One hour later…

Konoha West Entrance Gate

"Wow…this place …hasn't changed…at all." Naruto said with a bored and somewhat annoyed look on his face. This statement made Jiraiya burst out laughing. "What did you expect? That Konoha has become a super-modern metropolis with millions of citizens."

His outburst was stopped when Naruto hit him with the lower side of his fist in the stomach. "Shut Up!" he said annoyed. "I don't mean it like that. I… don't know how to put it but I thought that five years would bring some change. But, hey as long as Ichiraku's still standing I got no complaints."

They continued their walk inside and towards their point of destination. A minute or so after they entered the village they heard a ruckus coming their way.

No five seconds later two figures dressed in green full body suites with black bowl cuts and big bushy eyebrows came shot out of an ally to the left of Jiraiya crossed the street and vanished in another alleyway, nearly hitting the sage and his apprentice, missing them only by a hands width and leaving a trail of dust.

They could hear the older of them shouting at the other one. "Come on Lee! If we can't cross the village sprinting through it 500 times, we must make 3000 push-ups using only our hands! Let the power of youth flow through you!" They could hear the other one exclaim "Hai Gai Sensei!" and then they were gone.

"What…was…that?" Naruto asked disturbed by the sight he just witnessed. "I…don't…know?" Jiraiya answered, being as upset as his student. Recovering from what they saw, they were about to continue their walk, when a girls voice penetrated the air.

"Gai Sensei! Wait for us." Naruto's as well as Jiraiya's head turned to the source of the shout. Out of the same alley, the two figures had come, two others came jogging. One was a girl with dark brown eyes and hair tied together in two Chinese-style buns on either side of her head. She wore a pink, Chinese- styled sleeveless blouse, dark green pants and a Konoha Shinobi forehead protector. The other one was a boy with white eyes and long brown hair. He was wearing a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had his right arm as well as his right leg tied in bandages and wore a dark brown forehead protector.

A little out of breath they came to a stop in front of the newly arrived travelers. "Excuse us, but have you seen two guys…" the girl started to ask. "…wearing green full body spandex suits, running around and shouting like crazy?" Naruto finished the question, while pointing in the direction they were headed. "What's up with these too? Did they drink too much coffee or something?" he added.

"That's what we're trying to figure out since we were put together with them." the girl sighted, looking over where Naruto had pointed.

Turning her attention back to the two newcomers she gave them a look over. "So you two new in Konoha?" she asked. "Not really. It's more like…returning from a very long trip." Naruto answered shrugging.

"So how long are we talking here? Like a month or so?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Nah, more like five years, I'm Naruto" he simply stated, reaching out with his arm offering a hand shake. "Five years, that really is a long time. I'm Tenten, that over there is my teammate Neji Hyuga. The two energy bundles were Rock Lee and Might Gai, our Sensei. Man I bet you saw a lot outside of Konoha" reaching out she took his hand and shook it.

"Well if you're interested, we're headed for the Hokage building. On the way there I can tell you a little about the world outside. Wanna join?" he asked putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Oh man I'd love to but we have to go after Lee and Sensei." She said. "How about tomorrow evening? We meet here and then get something to eat. Sound's okay to you?" she suggested. "Sure why not then until tomorrow evening. It was a pleasure meeting you." Naruto showed her his trademark grin.

With that the two Genin took off into the direction Naruto had pointed. Jiraiya and the blonde also returned to their walk to the Hokage building. Hearing his teacher chuckle and knowing fully well why, he turned his attention to him.

"What's so funny Ero-Sennin? You wanna share?" he asked frowning, having a hunch on what would come. "See wasn't that bad. We're ten minutes back in Konoha and you already have a date." The white haired sage said smiling.

Groaning Naruto's look took on an annoyed expression. "It's not a date." He simply stated. Smiling Jiraiya looked down at his student "Whatever you like to think, Naruto, whatever you like to think." He said shaking his head slightly

Several Minutes Later…

Hokage Office

Jiraiya and Naruto stood in a small oval shaped room with windows giving a good panorama view of the village. Before them stood a desk at which an old man, clad in white and red robes sat puffing on a pipe.

"Welcome back, you two. I'm happy to see you're back and in full health. I see you have timed your return for Naruto being able to graduate at the academy this year." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, said, with a calm and pleased tone in his voice.

"Yes, he is ready to become a fully registered shinobi, so I figured we come a bit early, so he'd be able to get to know the people with which he might get put in a team together." Jiraiya answered, looking proud at his student.

"That's good, I'll inform Iruka, so he'll know starting tomorrow he will have another student." The Third Hokage said, then he looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow at the boy's bored expression. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" he asked. "It's nothing Oji-san" the blonde simply stated.

Sighting Sarutobi stood up and turned his gaze to the village. "Well if there are no questions, I guess that's it for now. You can leave" he said.

"Actually…" Naruto took a step forward "when I left with Ero-Sennin I gave up my Apartment, but I guess you know that. Soooo…I need a new place to live. I guuuess I could always move in with Ero-Sennin…" at that exclamation Jiraiya's face took on a shocked expression "… but after five years with him I'd like a place for my own." the blonde said before being hit on the head by Jiraiya.

"Don't talk like this you brat, you should be happy that I took you with me when I did. And stop calling me Ero-Sennin already. It should be Jiraiya Sensei or something like that." Naruto rubbing his head looked at his sensei with an annoyed expression. "Pff… who of us both is the pervert. I call them like I see them dattebayo."

Unbeknownst to them the old Hokage had to smile at his students and the blonde's comedic discussion. Then he decided not to let it escalate and spoke up. "A new place to live, eh? I think I just know the place."

Half an Hour later…

Southern Outskirts of Konoha

"No…fucking…way!" Naruto nearly shouted, showing a shocked expression "This is the place for me to live?" he said turning around slightly to an amused looking Hokage and Jiraiya, throwing his hands out at the same time. "I can't afford this. It must be worth a fortune."

The three stood in front of a two story mansion. It was fairly large and was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Over the entrance was a plaque board attached with the word "Uzumaki" and the families crest engraved in it. It was built in typical Japanese architecture, had white walls and black tiles. The building wasn't as big or noble as the mansions of the Hyuga or Uchiha clans but it showed that it was made for some kind of nobility.

"Don't worry Naruto." Hiruzen said, while stepping forward to his side, looking at the building. "Even if you would have to pay for it the village (and by that I mean me he thought) would come up for the expenses. But since it is yours you don't have to."

Hearing these words Naruto turned to the old Hokage, a questioning look on his face. "It is mine? What do you mean by that Oji-san?" Hiruzen chuckled. "It means what I just sad. It is yours. Your mother lived in it when she was young. It was the residence for the Uzumaki who lived in the village and for those who visited. Nearby is a shrine which holds the secrets to a powerful Jutsu. The Uzumaki have protected and cared for it ever since and because you are the only one of your clan currently known to us it's only right for you to have it."

Naruto, who had looked at the wise man for the duration he spoke, turned his gaze towards the mansion in front of him again. "This…is…AWESOME!" he exclaimed and turned to embrace the old Hokage in a loving hug, who returned it slowly. "Thanks Oji-san. This…this means a lot ttebayo." Naruto said, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

Evening…

Ichiraku's Ramen Stand

Naruto had spent the afternoon furnishing his new home with his belongings and exploring the mansion. It was fairly large, had around 30 rooms, mostly bedrooms, including a big living room with a large dining area, a kitchen, two bathrooms and an exercise room.

It also had a basement, with a dojo, an armory, a library full with scrolls and a room that seemed to be made for relaxation and meditation. Outside Naruto found a big garden, although he had to admit that it needed some attention because of the absence of someone to care for it. The biggest surprise however was a natural hot spring he found crossing the garden and entering an area that was fenced in by a big wall made of bamboo.

Currently he was sitting in his favorite Restaurant eating the dish he loved so much. "It's so good to see you guys again dattebayo." He said in between bites, looking at Teuchi and Ayame the owners of the Ramen Stand.

"Well we missed you to Naruto-kun." Ayame sad a loving smile on her face. "Without you it's just not the same. You are our favorite customer after all." "She's right boy, you always have that mood that brightens our days." Teuchi said, while preparing the next serving for his favorite spiky haired customer, who had just finished his bowel.

Hearing this, the young teen rubbed the back of his head while showing a sheepish grin. "You really have changed too." Ayame said who handed Naruto his next serving. "You have become quite the young man." "Thanks, you have become more pretty too Ayame-chan" Naruto said grinning, before digging into his meal. This made Ayame blush a little, who turned away to wash the dishes.

Naruto slurping on some noodles heard two people approach the restaurant. Some seconds later, two girls entered the Stand and took the seats right beside Naruto.

The first had long pink hair green eyes and wore a red qipao dress with short sleeves, tight dark green shorts and blue sandals. The other one had waist long light blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and blue eyes. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and also blue sandals.

"Good evening, Sakura, Ino. What can I get you today?" Teuchi said turning his attention to the two girls.

"Just the usual and some tea please." the girl with the pink hair said before turning her attention towards her companion.

"So, Ino how's work at your parents shop? I heard Asuma sensei bought flowers for somebody. You know who it might be?" she asked. "No not really, but rumor says it's either Kurenai or Anko." the other answered.

"Really? Kurenai I can understand but Anko? She's so creepy. Wonder whose fault it is, for her to become like this." the pink haired girl said, who started to shiver at the thought of Anko Mitarashi, one of the most famous Kunoichi in the hidden leaf.

They paused their conversation, when Teuchi came to serve them their orders.

Naruto having overheard the talk of the two girls frowned on the inside, not really understanding the concept of gossip. He instead turned his attention back to the bowel of ramen in front of him, which he emptied as eagerly as the others before. "Another one please, old man." he said after drinking the last of the soups broth.

Unknown to him, the two girls who were eating their dish next to him, had heard him and were looking now at him discreetly. Looking him and the small tower of ramen bowels beside him over, Sakura not really having anything to say to her best friend and greatest rival, decided to try her luck and involve the blonde sitting beside her into a conversation.

"Hi there. I've never seen you around. Are you new in the village?" she asked, turning slightly to the blonde next to her. Looking up from his bowel of noodle soup, he quickly slurped in the noodles that were hanging down his mouth and then turned his gaze towards the girl, a little surprised for being addressed.

"No not really. I was born here but went on for a trip with my godfather five years ago." he said, cautious of what information he could reveal. "I came back today."

"A trip? That sounds interesting. Where'd you go?" Sakura asked curious. Naruto, not wanting to reveal too many details, looked up slightly as if he were thinking. "Well that's kinda hard to tell. I guess you could say that I was everywhere. We visited all the most important locations the shinobi nations got but I also saw some of the more less important and unknown places."

"Wow." she looked at him with astonishment. "Must have been a lot of fun. …So what's your name if I may ask?" she asked after a short pause. Looking the girl beside her over quickly and trying to figure out if he could trust her, he came to the conclusion that she seemed okay.

"Well if you wanna now, the name's Naruto Uzumaki" he exclaimed, showing his trademark grin. "What's yours?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. That's my friend Ino Yamanaka." she pointed at the other girl who was currently talking with Ayame. Hearing her name the blonde girl turned around and waved at Naruto asking him a short "What's up?" and then turned her attention back to her conversation partner. "Nice to meet you Naruto." Sakura said smiling at the young teen. "Well the pleasure is all mine." Naruto said returning the smile.

"So, you want to tell me a little about that trip of yours? What's the outside world like?" Sakura asked between bites. Naruto thought about a good example. "Well I met this old lady. She and her grandson have this curry shop. They were so nice and friendly. And the food they made was amazing. They got this special recipe for a dish they called "Curry of Life". Man, I tell you that stuff kicked you right out of your boots."

Sakura listened closely while Naruto told of his adventures. "Then we went to the Land of Demons. There I met this priestess. She was shunned by her people because she could foresee the death of people. It made her bitter and she pretended she wouldn't care about people. But in reality she just cares a great deal for them." he said, thinking about his encounter with the girl named Shion.

"Wow that's really sad." she said, watching the blonde's facial expression turn more serious as well as seeing what appeared to be a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Quickly regaining his happy look, Naruto continued. "2 years ago. I stumbled upon one of the more unknown Shinobi villages. It's called Hoshigakure and they have this special chakra. They get it from a meteorite that crashed down there hundred years ago. They sit around it meditating and absorb the energy it radiates and mold it together with their chakra." he explained.

"That sounds really cool." Sakura said thinking about what her conversation partner had just explained. "It is." Naruto said emptying his sixth ramen bowel and ordering the next. "They're really strong but the whole thing has drawbacks. The energy they absorb into their bodies is like poison to them. It kills them eventually in the long term."

Their conversation continued. Naruto told more about the places he had seen and the people he had met, while always watching to not reveal too many or to important details. Eventually Ino joined in and they told something about themselves, like favorite things, hobbies and their dreams for the future. At the last topic Sakura got into a small squabble with Ino, about who was to get Sasuke Uchiha, the boy both had a crush on.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Naruto." Ino said paying for her meal, standing up and grabbing Sakura at her the collar of her dress, dragging her after herself. "We're meeting some friends, so see ya around."

"Good bye, you two." the young blonde said before turning back to his meal. "Well that wasn't so bad. Maybe Ero-Sennin is right after all." he thought before digging into his ramen.

One and a half hours later…

Training ground 24, Southern Outskirts of Konoha

The full moon shone bright onto the clearing which was Training Ground 24. The silence was only interrupted by the chirping of the crickets and the croaking of some frogs who sat beside the little creek that was in the middle of the clearing.

The silence was interrupted when two figures came stumbling out of the woods, trying not to fall. They ran as if their lives depended on it and that was exactly how it was. "Run Sakura run." one of the two figures panted.

All of a sudden a Kunai shot out of the forest behind them, cutting a gash across one of the girl's arm. Both looked back, to see how far their attackers were behind them. All of a sudden they crashed into something, resulting in them falling on their backs they looked up to see a towering figure blocking their way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little girls trying to play hero." the man spoke with a dark and roaring voice. He was very tall, around 1, 80 meters, had broad shoulders and was clad in a full body camouflage suit, including a facemask.

The metal plate of his headband showed that he was a missing shinobi of Kusagakure, the hidden grass village, because it had a large gash across it. "You gave me quiet the chase there, I'll admit that but I had enough of these childish games." he said.

Drawing a Kunai, the masked Shinobi prepared to end the lives of his unfortunate victims. "Any last words?" he asked. When the girls didn't speak up he simply shrugged stating. "Whatever serves you best. Makes it easier for me."

Aiming for Sakura the Nuke-nin pulled back his arm and prepared his attack. Sakura seeing her life flashing by before her inner eye closed her eyes seeing the enemy's weapon shoot forward and prepared for the deadly strike, as did Ino.

When nothing happened though both opened their eyes, only for them to discover, that the Kunai had stopped mere inches before Sakura's face.

Then they saw another figure standing beside their attacker. His left hand holding the wrist of the Kusanin's hand, while his right was in the pocket of his fur collar jacket, he stared at the intruder from the corner of his left eye, with a mix of seriousness and boredom on his face.

"Man you got some nerve, you know that." Naruto said with no emotion whatsoever present in his voice. "Infiltrating one of the biggest hidden villages in the shinobi nations and attacking defenseless girls. What is wrong with you?"

"Unhand me." the intruder growled. Naruto let out a chuckle at this and tightened his grip a little. "Make me." he said daringly.

The Kusanin drew another Kunai with his other hand and stabbed at Naruto, only for the blonde to vanish and reappear in front of the girls.

"You two ok?" Naruto asked looking back over his shoulder at the two girls, and smiled a warmhearted smile at them. Astonished as they were, Sakura and Ino could only nod at his question, trying to figure out what he was doing here.

"Who are you?" the missing Nin asked with his dark, roaring voice. Focusing his attention back at the person in front of him, Naruto answered quickly. "I'm the one who will give you the beading of your lifetime, if you don't pick up your ugly hide and get the hell out of here."

This seemed to piss the attacker off only more, because all of a sudden he brought his right arm back and stabbed a second time at the blonde teen. Naruto on the other hand, cool as ice, waited for the knife to get into close range, when all of a sudden he exploded into action.

He leaned to his right slightly, brought his left hand back and hit his target with such speed, that the missing Kusanin could barely see the arm extend and the blondes fist drill into his abdomen.

Leaning forward onto all four limbs the Kusagakure Shinobi cough up saliva and a bit of blood. He didn't even notice when Naruto brought up his left foot to a roundhouse kick that hit him directly at his temple.

The figure fell unconscious to the ground, but instead of relaxing, Naruto stepped forward a few steps and looked to the line of trees. "I know you're here. You can come out now. Your comrade isn't dead but he's not getting up for a while either." the blonde said calmly.

The moment he finished two different figures appeared, dressed into the same garbs the first one was wearing. They weren't as big and bulky as their teammate but still towered two heads above Naruto. They were already in a fighting stance, armed and glared daggers at Naruto.

"I must say I'm a little impressed." the left hissed. "Being able to beat up our companion with such ease. But you should have gotten the hell out of here while you had the chance. Now it's too late."

"Heh, I could say the same thing." Naruto chuckled. "Cause you know… I'm already behind you." Before either of the missing nin could react, they suddenly stumbled forward and fell to the ground, revealing two Naruto's standing behind them.

Stepping over to the attackers, Naruto dispelled his Kagebunshin. "I've already informed the Hokage. Anbu should be on their way over here in this instant." he stated looking down to the Kusagakure Shinobi.

Glaring up at the blonde on of them hissed "What have you done. I can't move my body properly. It won't listen to my commands."

"It's fairly easy." the young teen explained. "Our movements are controlled by the brain. It sends commands through our nervous system via electric impulses. By gathering chakra in my fist, I'm able to create an electric field. When I hit you, I aimed for a nerve cluster disrupting the flow of the impulses. You won't be able to move properly for a long time."

Finishing his explanation he stepped back to the two girls, who were still sitting on the grass, starred at the blonde and tried to comprehend what they had seen.

"Don't worry, that's all of them" Naruto said reaching out to help them up. "You look like you could use something to drink. Come on, my home is just round the corner."

Ten minutes later Naruto, Sakura and Ino sat at the dining table in the Uzumaki mansion's living room, cups with tea before them. "So…you two wanna tell me what happened?" the teen asked, before taking a sip from his tea.

"Well…there's not much to tell." Ino said. "We were meeting with a few friends, like I told you. We were in this area because some nice flowers grow here. We wanted to pick some up and give them to Sasuke-kun tomorrow at the academy." the blonde explained, blushing lightly.

"Then all of a sudden these guys attacked us. We split up and drew their attention to us. I hope Ami and the others are safe." Sakura continued to explain. "Well… and the rest you know I guess."

"Hm... this is awkward" Naruto thought, standing up and stepping outside on the porch that led to the garden. "What were they doing here? But more importantly how did they get inside of Konoha?"

Ino and Sakura looked curious at Naruto as he stood there thinking and flinched slightly when the boy turned around all of a sudden.

His expression was serious but still warmhearted. He smiled at the girls as he announced what he was thinking about. "Some of these guys might be still out there. I can't say this with hundred percent probability but there's still a chance that some of them are hiding. So… to be a good host I'm insisting that you two stay here. I will let one of my Kage-bunshin prepare a room for each of you and don't worry I'll be sending messenger birds to your family to explain the situation. I'm sure they'll understand."

Hearing what the boy had to say surprised the girls. They were astonished by the blonde's intelligence. Thinking about the offer Naruto had made, the girls came to a conclusion and agreed.

"But what about your parents Naruto? What will they say?" Ino asked when the thought came to her mind. Turning back around to hide his saddening expression from the girls, the young teen answered. "Don't worry about them. They're not here so I have the house for myself."

Satisfied with this, Ino's doubts were relinquished. Wasting no time, Naruto had one of his shadow clones prepare the rooms for the girls. He himself did what he had told them what he would do. He wrote two letters to Sakura's and Ino's parents and sent them with two messenger birds.

Several hours later…

The Night was warm and the sky was clear. While Ino and Sakura had went to bed shortly after the rooms were finished for them, Naruto on the other hand, not being much of a sleeper nowadays, had decided to climb onto the roof of his new home. Now he was lying there and watched the night sky, thinking about the events of the last five years and the one this day had brought.

It was while he reveled about the time when he had met Han the Jinchuriki of the Five Tails, that he felt a presence watching him.

Smiling he spoke up. "You don't have to hide. I know you're here. Why don't you come and keep me company?"

Out of the shadows came Sakura, looking at the blonde with a curious expression and sat herself next to the young teen. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked "Don't you have to go to the academy in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing you know?" she answered smiling "How did you know I was here." "

It's nothing but a good sense of attention to your surroundings." he said showing a little grin "Don't worry it'll come naturally to you after some time, if you are a shinobi. But back to my question what are you doing up here?"

Hearing his question Sakura blushed and mumbled something Naruto couldn't hear. This did not escape the Jinchuriki's sight. Not wanting to urge her to answer his question he instead waited patiently for her to speak up.

"Well I tried to sleep but I kept thinking about this evening and what had happened. And… well…" she started to move a little, nervously "Well I never thanked you for saving our lives." she said, before leaning herself down to the blonde, kissing him softly. Naruto, surprised by this action wanted to resist at first but when he started to enjoy it, let it last for how long she wanted it to. Parting slowly she smiled at him and whispered. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Not expecting something like that, he looked at her with surprise, before smiling back. Closing his eyes he said. "You don't have to thank me, Sakura-chan. I just did the right thing."

"I don't need to thank you… but I want to." she answered him, lying down next to him and putting her head onto his chest.

Soon they were asleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that's it for now. I actually wanted to end the chapter with Naruto's introduction in the ninja academy but then decited against it. I will most likely start with it next chapter as it will concentrate on the month Naruto spends at the academy. About the fight: Naruto knows a little about the human bodies physiology and weaknesses because of him meeting Tsunade in the past and her telling him about it and has integrated it into his fighting style. The Technique Naruto used is called Ranshinshō(Body Pathway Derangement) and was used by Tsunade against Kabuto. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and if you got any questions feel free to ask.

Bye


	2. Chapter 2: I don't need no education

Hey there guys. I now present to you, chapter 2. Took me a little longer than originally intended but I got the flu. But now I'm back on track and so is this story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Naruto**

**A Jinchuriki's Tale**

**Chapter 2: I don't need no education**

The next Day…

Early Morning…

Konoha Ninja Academy

A drowsy looking Shikamaru Nara looked up from the place he had previously been snoozing, too see what was going on. It was standard procedure for him, too come to the academy one to two hours earlier than most of the others. There he could sleep without being bothered or scolded by his mother, which he thought was "too troublesome" to deal with in the morning.

He had napped up until now, when the chatter of a group of girls disturbed him. They were quite familiar to him and he found it quite troublesome to hear their jibber jabber that early in the morning. To his surprise though, the topic didn't seem to be Sasuke Uchiha, the crush of most of the girls in class.

"… and he hit him so fast that I could barely see him move." Ino said as they entered the classroom. The group consisted of Sakura, Ino who was currently talking, Ami and several other girls, who listened closely to what the blonde told them. "Not only that, but he kicked him so hard against the head, that the guy was immediately unconscious." Sakura added.

"Wow, sounds like that guy is pretty strong. You must be happy that he showed up when he did." One of the other girls said. "Yeah, we were pretty lucky he was in the area. But he isn't only strong. He seems to be good at ninjutsu as well. Because after he took out the one guy, two others showed up but were taken out almost immediately by him with some sort of Bunshin (Clone) Jutsu." Ino answered.

"Hm, he must be a prodigy of his clan, if he is part of a one… you know like Sasuke-kun." another girl said thoughtfully. "Yeah, his clan must be pretty famous and strong." the girl's neighbor added. "Could be true." Ino thought out loud. "He lives in a pretty big house near the place where he saved us. So I guess that his family must be a well-known clan."

Hearing their conversation, Shikamaru got a little interested at what the group was talking about. He came to the conclusion that something had happened to Ino and Sakura and that somebody, seemingly a young shinobi, had come to their aid. Thinking that it was too troublesome to ask them about the details, he returned to his nap.

Half an hour later…

The classroom was filling slowly, as all students arrived. The last to enter the classroom was their teacher Iruka Umino. The Chunin lied down his documents on his desk and then turned to face his students.

"Good morning everyone, this morning I got some news for you. From this day on, until the graduation day a new student will join us." he said smiling. "He was gone from the village for a little while but now that he's back he will be joining you on your way to become a Genin. Okay you can come in now."

Everyone looked at the door with anticipation to see who their new classmate was. As the door opened a blonde figure with bright blue eyes entered the classroom. He was wearing black, baggy pants, black sandals, a dark blue shirt and a black fur collar jacket with its lower half sides being orange.

Ino and Sakura were quite surprised, when the person their Sensei was talking about turned out to be a quite familiar face. It was the person who had saved their lives and had been so hospitable to them.

"What is Naruto-kun doing here?" both thought at the same time they recognized the person standing now besides their teacher.

Turning slightly to the boy Iruka said "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself" before stepping back to give him a little room.

Grinning Naruto lifted his right hand and bit into his thumb earning puzzled looks from most of the students. Then he performed a series of five hand seals which were recognized by Iruka and a few pupils, the ones who were more knowledgeable.

Slamming his hand to the ground he shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Summoning Technique). Smoke erupted from under his hand and shrouded the blonde and a part of the area around him. When it cleared everyone saw he was standing on a big, orange toad with blue markings, both striking a pose.

"I was born here in Konohagakure as son and heir to the great Uzumaki clan." he exclaimed preforming the kabuki moves Jiraiya had told him. "Five years ago I left the village to become an apprentice under the great sage of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya of the Sannin. On this journey I met many people and went to many places. Now I have returned to become a great shinobi and to fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage. The name is NARUTO UZUMAKI Dattebayo!" Ending his performance with a final pose together with Gama he looked at the boys and girls in front of him waiting for a response.

Most of them looked with baffled and confused looks at the blonde, while a few showed no expression whatsoever. Kiba Inuzuka a boy with black slit like eyes, brown messy hair and red fang like markings on his cheeks, wearing dark greyish pants and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat was trying desperately not to laugh at the blonde. The classroom was filled with an awkward silence, with Naruto imagining the sound of chirping crickets.

Embarrassed he lowered his head. "I made a fool of myself didn't I?" he said silently to himself, while dispelling Gama, the toad he was standing on; after he thanked it.

"Make a show out of your introduction he said, it'll be fun he said" Naruto though, his expression becoming a little grumpy. "I swear next time I see Ero-Sennin I am so going to beat him up."

Elsewhere…

A few miles away at the Konoha Hot Springs, Jiraiya was "researching" for the next book of his "Icha Icha" series, when all of a sudden a cold shudder ran down his back. He put down his telescope thinking "I don't know why but I got the feeling that I should stay away from Naruto for the next few days…or weeks."

Back at the academy…

Breaking the awkward silence Iruka stepped forward to the side of the boy and said to him "Oookaay, interesting. Why don't you go and get yourself a seat."

Naruto, still feeling that the looks of everyone were locked on him, searched the room for a seat, finding one almost immediately. He went up to the last row and took the last seat on the left, having picked one that had nobody sitting next to him because he wasn't very willing to talk to somebody after this awkward situation.

Placing his head on his hand he looked down at his new teacher, who was focusing his attention now back to the whole class. "Well then, let's begin." he said smiling.

A few hours later…

The first few lessons had been all theoretical. The first two contained history of the village, with the following being math, geography and a lesson that contained rules of engagement, strategy and the behavior rules for shinobi.

Now they had a break and Naruto, not having anything to do or being in the mood to talk to anyone, not after he embarrassed himself in front of the whole class, had found himself a quiet spot and was currently lying under a tree, chewed on a grass blade and enjoyed the warm sun on his skin.

When he felt that someone was watching him, he smiled a little to himself because he had figured that, since he was the "new guy", some of the more curious students would come to talk to him at some point.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to sound a bit cheerful. From around the corner of the building came a boy wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar, white arm warmers and white shorts. He had onyx colored eyes and black hair with the back being spiky and two bangs framing his face.

Based on his appearance Naruto immediately recognized him as Sasuke Uchiha, the boy Ino and Sakura had told him about. The Uchiha slowly came walking over to the blonde who now was sitting up. His expression was cool and Naruto had trouble identifying his motifs of coming here.

"I came to inform you that we will be having Taijutsu practice next lesson." the black haired boy said. "You now, your little…performance made everybody curious about you and since you didn't show any initiative to participate in the normal lessons so far, everybody's expectations of how you're going to do in the physical lessons are set accordingly high."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked, looking up curiously to the young Uchiha. "Well if I know him right, and I think I do, you'll be fighting first against Kiba Inuzuka the guy with the dog. Besides me he is the best in Taijutsu so it's the only reasonable thing to tell you." The black haired teen answered.

Surprised by the obligingness of the Uchiha, Naruto smiled, stood up and held out his hand. "Thanks for the heads up. So you got a name?" he asked. Grinning back the black haired teen took Narutos hand. "The name's Sasuke Uchiha." he said before he turned around and walked away, only to speak up a last time before he turned around the corner "I'm anxious to see what you can do Naruto Uzumaki." Then he was gone.

Thinking about what the young Uchiha had told him Naruto stood there, not noticing the person that sneaked up on him from behind, until two arms wrapped around him locking him in a hug. Naruto not accustomed to the touch of strangers jumped at the action but relaxed soon, as he remembered the figure's scent.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I missed you this morning. Where were you?" a soft voice whispered into his ear. Smiling, he recalled as he had brought Sakura down into the bedroom that was hers for the night, as he had woken when it was dawning. Then he made breakfast for the girls and left them a note, as he went to the nearby training ground not only to do his daily morning exercise but also to investigate a little regarding the situation last night. Sadly he had found no clues as the Anbu had seemingly taken all evidence concerning the incident.

"I simply did my morning exercise, its standard procedure for me." he said before turning around and looking the pink haired girl into her green eyes. "I hope the breakfast was to your liking."

"It was great, thank you. Although it might've been even better if you had eaten with us." Sakura said smiling back at the blonde. Then her expression took on a curious look. "Say Naruto-kun, what was that whole introduction thing about?" she asked.

Naruto sighted at this question, as it reminded him of his embarrassing act this morning. "It was actually Ero…Jiraiya Senseis idea." he said "He kinda enjoys that kind of thing. I don't know how he did it but he somehow talked me into doing it. I swear he will be getting it when I next meet him." He hit his fist into his open palm to further underline what he had said.

Sakura giggled at the boys antics but was stopped when the bell rung to signal that the break was over. "Oh seems like the break is over. Come on Naruto-kun we got Taijutsu practice now, I'm sure you'll be doing great." the girl said cheerfully. Then she took Naruto's hand and pulled him behind her.

Several minutes later…

Everyone had gathered on the small training ground that was used by the academy for the regular Taijutsu practices. Iruka stood before them and was giving the instructions of this days practice. "Ok guys you know the drill. I'm gonna call out a name and the one can choose his opponent. Allowed is only Taijutsu. Winner is who is able to throw the opponent to the ground. Okay then let's begin Shino Aburame please step forward…"

While the first fight began, most of the students stood where they were or talked to their neighbors. Naruto on the other hand, not really interested in the others fights walked to a tree and sat himself under it. He was soon joined by Sakura with whom he shared a conversation. She introduced him to some of the students by pointing to them and informing him about their heritage, character and behavior.

Soon Iruka called out Kiba Inuzuka. The boy with the red fang markings stepped into the marked area that was intended for the Taijutsu practices after he put down his puppy dog Akamaru. "Okay Kiba choose your opponent." Iruka said looking at the young teen. The Inuzuka hit his right fist into his palm and exclaimed grinning: "All right, come on out newbie, it's your turn."

The group of students split into two, creating a path for Naruto. The blonde stood up and walked over to the marked area, only to stop once, to take off his jacket and shoving it into the arms of a confounded Shino Aburame. "Will ya hold that for a moment, thank you." He said before making his way over to his opponent.

Stopping a few meters in front of the Inuzuka, Naruto looked him over shortly. "Okay you two. You know the drill first show the Seal of Confrontation." Iruka said looking first at Naruto then Kiba, who both lifted their right hand and formed a seal with their index and middle fingers. Kiba grinned at Naruto certain that he would give the newcomer the beating of his lifetime. "So new guy, ready for your welcome thrashing." the brown haired teen said to Naruto. "Bring it on, dog boy." Naruto simply answered, grinning back. "The name's Kiba Inuzuka. Try to remember it when I beat it into you." Kiba said, a bit provoked by the blondes answer.

"All right, you may begin." Iruka said, resulting in both students taking a fighting stance. Kiba was the first one to attack overcoming the distance between them in no time and lashed out at the blonde. Naruto keeping his calm redirected the blow with his left palm, which led to that Kiba, thrown of balance, stumbled right pass Naruto.

Quickly regaining it Kiba turned around and threw some more punches at Naruto. The blonde, showing no emotion whatsoever, dodged every last of it, then jumped a few meters back to gain some distance.

"Not bad, but your movements and attacks are way to straightforward and therefore way to predictable. Even a blind man could easily dodge that." Naruto said, grinning at the last part. He had analyzed the others boy's fighting style and found it quite simple.

Aggravated by this Kiba dashed forward and assaulted Naruto with a new barrage of blows, slashes and kicks, none of which were able to connect to their intended target. Naruto getting a little bit bored waited patiently for the right moment to strike, as he could see that his opponent was getting more exhausted with every strike he threw at him.

When he was sure that the right time had come, he stopped dodging, brought up his left forearm and parried another blow from Kiba than wrapped his arm around Kiba's, preventing him from escaping. He then hit the Inuzuka several times into his stomach and ended his assault by throwing the teen over his shoulder.

The air literally knocked out of him, Kiba lied there, trying to comprehend what just had happened and stared up the blonde who was looking down at his defeated opponent. Then Naruto did something Kiba did not expect. He bowed forward and reached out with his hand to help the other teen get up.

"You okay?" he asked when Kiba was back on his feet. "Hope I didn't hurt you too much." Still surprised by this gesture Kiba smiled. "I'm fine. It takes a lot more to knock me out… but you won, fair and square." They both shook hands and performed the Seal of Reconciliation.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka announced, writing down the result on his clipboard. When Naruto turned to the crowd of students he found that they were staring at him with surprised looks. Apparently they hadn't expected for Kiba to lose.

He walked over to Shino and took his jacket to put it back on. Sakura and Ino, having seen the whole fight came running over and congratulated him, breaking the silence. This resulted in more and more students joining them.

This was rather surprising for Naruto, as he wasn't accustomed to getting so much attention. Still he couldn't help but feel happy, as someone very special to him had once assured him that he would get many friends.

Naruto spent the rest of the lesson talking to some of the students. Some of them included Shikamaru, with whom he made a play date for a game of shogi, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, although it wasn't much of a conversation between these too as Shino listened more to the conversations Naruto had with the others, Kiba and a shy Hinata Hyuga.

When the lesson was over, Iruka called it a day as he had to attend to a meeting. Naruto, not really having to do anything, decided that he would be spending the afternoon cleaning up the garden of his home but then was invited to eat lunch with a group of students that included, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Coming to the conclusion that it was best to get to know his classmates better, he got up on their offer and followed them to a barbecue restaurant where they spent most of the afternoon eating and talking. Naruto told them a little about his journey and what he had experienced while he was away.

Eventually Naruto said goodbye as he wanted to get back to his place and train a little. When the evening came Naruto showered, redressed and made his way to the Konoha West Entrance Gate where he would meet Tenten.

After waiting half an hour or so she finally came, excusing herself for being late. "It's Gai Sensei's fault." she said. "He wouldn't let us go because he wants us ready for the upcoming Chunin Exams. That means training, training and more training." Naruto smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm sure he does it because of the right intentions. Ero…Jiraiya Sensei wouldn't give me a clue when teaching me a new jutsu, he said that its best when you get it on your on without any help. It's just the way teachers are about their pupils, they only want their best." he said assuring.

Hearing this Tenten thought about it and then answered. "Yeah, I guess you're right that he only wants our best, but still that doesn't mean he should do it. I mean the human body can only withstand so much punishment." Confused, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing when you train?" "You don't want to know. I shouldn't be complaining so much in front of you. Come on, wanna grab something to bite?" Tenten said cheerful before grabbing the boy's arm and pulled him with her.

With that they searched for a small restaurant where they could talk undisturbed. The evening went by and they got along very well. Naruto told Tenten about the places he had went to and the people he had met. Tenten on the other side told him about her first year as a Genin. She told him that she focused on fighting with weapons and that the missions they had done so far had been a real pain in the ass.

To Naruto's disappointment, Tenten explained to him that Genin only got D-Rank missions. These could hardly be called missions since it was just everyday work like walking dogs, painting houses or collecting trash.

A few hours later Tenten had to get home since she had to get up early. Saying good bye to her Naruto took his time getting back home. He spent the rest of the day looking up at the skies, as he always did when the sky was clear and reflecting back on this eventful day.

Two and a half weeks later…

The next few weeks Naruto spent at the academy was actually the happiest time he had spent in Konoha so far. He got along with everyone really well and made a lot of friends. The group he hung out the most consisted of Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru with whom he played shogi on a constant basis but couldn't beat no matter how hard he tried, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino and Kiba. They got together often and he even invited them over to his place a few times.

Naruto had painted the building and repaired damages as well as tidied up the garden and so it was no surprise that when the group visited they were as amazed as they could get.

He even trained with them and gave them advice since he had far more practical experience as them. He went even as far as to teach them a few things himself, like walking up trees by using chakra or he taught them to remain calm in the face of all adversities by using Jiraiya's "Water on a Frog's Face Training". He did this without using the frog suits Jiraiya had forced him to wear because he didn't want them to endure the same embarrassment he had to go through. Not only that but he also helped Sasuke awaken his Sharingan through a rigorous training exercise.

He also got together with Tenten who introduced him to Rock Lee and Might Gai. Even though he was a little overwhelmed with their passion for training, he thought that they were pretty decent guys. With Neji on the other hand he had problems. The Hyuga believed in the inevitability of fate and that nobody could change their destiny. This bugged Naruto as he believed that no one was bound by something like destiny and that everyone could live their lives like they choose to.

This resulted in a fight between the two teens. Naruto although being injured, won this fight by using his intelligence and mastery over the Kagebunshin no Jutsu. After that Neji got even more quiet than he normally was and seemed to consider the words of the blonde.

Naruto even found fun in the lessons at the academy as they weren't as boring as he thought they would be. He even learned a few things that Jiraiya hadn't told him about. An example were the three Ninja prohibitions which didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest, since his sensei literally personified them.

On this sunny morning the gang was on their way to a place Naruto wanted to show them. They had gotten the day off since Iruka and Mizuki, who was the second teacher assigned to Naruto's class, had to go on a mission. Naruto had seized the opportunity and had asked Sakura if she wanted to share the free time with him. She on the other hand had asked Ino, who asked some other students. In the end a group consisting Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba and some others were on the way to the place Naruto knew.

Since this spot was a few miles away outside of Konoha they had to walk for around an hour to get there. This fact was only known to Naruto, so after around half an hour of silent walking Kiba, who couldn't take the quietness and the waiting because of his impatient nature, finally snapped.

"God dammit Naruto when the frickin hell do we finally arrive?" he shouted, accelerating his walk to get to the blonde. Naruto chuckled, finding the Inuzuka's impatience very amusing, then looked back to the teen to answer his question. "Patience Kiba, it's not far from here." "Yeah? Ok, but can we at least talk or something? All this awkward silence makes me nuts." Kiba said finally reaching Naruto, who raised a curious eyebrow at what the other said. "I never said you couldn't talk. Where'd you come up with that?"

Hearing that, Kiba looked dumbfounded at the Uzumaki, trying to resist the urge to beat the blonde to a pulp. The girls giggled at the comedic conversation Naruto and Kiba shared, Shikamaru and Choji grinned, trying not to burst out laughing while Shino and Sasuke who were at the end of the group just looked at them with a emotionless expression but amused nonetheless.

After another half an hour or so, they finally reached their destination, when Naruto exited the street they were on, into the undergrowth of a small forest on their left side. They could hear the distant rushing of water which grew ether louder the deeper they entered the wood. Then when a big bush blocked their way Naruto, who was leading the group, turned around and looked at them grinning.

"Ok, we're here, are prepared to be amazed?" he asked the group who was looking at him with curious and excited looks. He then turned around and pushed the shrubbery aside revealing the view to a beautiful scenery.

Before them was a small crescent shaped clearing who was abutting to a small lake. This lake was flowing into a small river, while on the other side a waterfall was flowing into it. In the middle of the lake lied a small island. Squirrels and bunny's flitted over the clearing and frogs were croaking near lake.

Naruto let everyone enter the clearing before stepping onto it himself. The group looked around amazed and speechless. Walking over to them, Naruto spoke up smiling. "So watcha say? Great place isn't it? Found it shortly after Jiraiya Sensei and me left Konoha."

"Wow, this place is beautiful. It's like a little piece of heaven on earth." Sakura said quietly, stunned by the beauty of the spot before them. "Yeah it really is. And it's so quiet here." Choji said admiring the view that was presented before them.

"I know, that's why I brought you here. I thought we could enjoy our free day here. This place is one of a kind, nobody will bother us here. So let's have some fun."

And with that they started a day they wouldn't be forgetting so soon. Naruto had brought a volleyball net and ball and so they played a few rounds. They also fought a few sparring matches which were more for fun than for training purposes. When midday came, Naruto brought out the food he had sealed within a scroll and they ate a great meal.

When they finished eating, some of the students including Kiba, Sasuke, Ino and Choji climbed the rock wall near the waterfall and performed a diving contest. Shino was one of the few who didn't participate since he didn't want to go near the water because of his bugs. Shikamaru also didn't join in because he thought it was to troublesome and so he just took a nap.

Naruto and Sakura not really being in the mood to join in, sat at the shore of the see and watched them perform their techniques that got more and more daring with every jump. When it was Choji's turn, the brown haired Akimichi, instead of making any complicated figures, just used his Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) to increase his size a few times and performed the biggest cannonball ever made.

The resulting splash was enough to soak Sakura and Naruto to the skin almost immediately. Looking down at her drenched figure embarrassed and indignant first and then glancing over to the blonde she started to giggle which turned into a full laugh, when she saw the look on his face. Naruto sat there, drenched as he was, with an annoyed look on his face. What made the picture, oh so much funnier and perfect, was when he suddenly poured water out of his mouth, as if he were a living fountain.

His already annoyed look got more overshadowed when he heard Sakura's laughter. He waited patiently for her to stop, while looking at her, and then asked. "You done?"

"Oh come on Naruto-kun it's just a bit of water. Or are you afraid of water?" with that Sakura jumped into the lake. Vanishing from Naruto's sight shortly only to emerge in front of him, she grabbed him at the arms and pulling him into the lake.

The little prank Sakura had performed on the blonde turned into a little fight where the two would try to squirt as much water at the other as possible. Soon others joined and it turned into a full battle between groups.

The rest of the day proceeded without any major events happening. They all got ready and made their way back to Konoha on the late afternoon. When they arrived, they said goodbye to each other as everyone wanted to get home.

One and a half week later…

Early Morning…

Konoha Ninja Academy

Finally the day had come Naruto had waited for. The day, they would take their physical test and find out if they were suitable to become real shinobi.

Thinking about this and knowing that his days at the academy had come to an end, Naruto's feelings were mixed. He was happy to finally become a real ninja but on the other hand he was a little sad, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to see his newfound friends as regularly as before, anymore.

Everyone was already present and preparing themselves for the upcoming tests or talking to their friends, when Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom. He stood before his desk, looking at his students and waited patiently for them to calm down, then he spoke up. "Good morning everyone, I'm happy to tell you that I evaluated the exams you have written and that you all have done very well." This he said with a proud expression and a smile on his face.

Hearing this, the mood of the class was boosted immediately. Iruka continued. "This day will be short as you only have to pass the physical tests. We will start with the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). So come on all down here and form a line."

When everybody had lined up they started the Test. Iruka had instructed them to transform into a copy of him. Iruka went from pupil to pupil and controlled their transformation. Aside from some minor errors, like the length of the scar or the color tone of his hair, everybody did well.

When it was Naruto's turn the blonde formed the required hand seals and transformed himself not into Iruka like instructed, but into somebody that everybody knew very well. He now was a perfect copy of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Surprised that the young teen had chosen this form, Iruka looked him up and down and found that the transformation was flawless. "Well, you may not have done as asked but I must say your transformation is perfect." he said with a smile. Grinning the blonde turned back into himself, while some of the students realized that there was somewhat of a resemblance between the fourth Hokage and the young blonde standing beside them and then did something unexpected.

He transformed himself into a naked female version of himself. Iruka, Mizuki and some of the more hormone controlled students were knocked out by explosive nosebleeds seeing the nude girl.

When everyone had recovered Naruto was scolded a little by Iruka who said it was impropriate to do something like that. The blonde listened while rubbing the back of his head and bearing a sheepish grin on his face.

Iruka returned to the few remaining students and finished the Henge test. They then changed over to the next exam which involved the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique).

They all performed the technique replacing their bodies with mostly small objects like pencils, copybooks or even chairs. When it was Naruto's turn again, the blonde again did something unexpected. After performing the hand seals he vanished in a cloud of smoke that revealed, when disappearing, a baffled Jiraiya. The white haired Sannin looked around to see where he was and, when recognizing the classroom he once too had studied in, searched it to find the one responsible for him being here.

He found Naruto kneeing on top of his desk, a grin on his face. "Damn it you brat how often have I told you not to do this when I am researching." the sage shouted up to the young teen, a tick mark pulsing on his forehead, which resulting in the blondes grin getting even wider. "And how often have I told you that I am just keep doing it, till you stoop peeping at naked women." Naruto countered. Hearing that, the white haired sage earned indignant and mad stares from the female students, so he decided to make a bolt of it and vanished with a puff of smoke.

Still grinning Naruto came walking down to the other students and rejoined them and waited for a response of his teacher. Iruka still a little bewildered by the scene that had happened before him, looked at the spot where the famous Jiraiya of the Sannin previously had stood and where the one who had brought him here in the first place was standing now.

"Oookaay… that was awkward. Moving on." he said, still a bit perplexed but regaining his senses slowly. The last few remaining students performed their Kawarimi and so the second test had ended. Iruka congratulated them once more for passing this part of the exam and announced that the third part would be held separately in a different room. With that Mizuki, he and the first student left the classroom.

Until it was his turn Naruto sat on his desk meditating, wishing some of the students luck before taking the test or opening his eyes when a student came in from the taken test. All of them where wearing or holding their new acquired headband in their hand, which told him that they had been successful.

Then it was his turn. He took a deep breath before entering the small room where Mizuki and Iruka where sitting at a desk. They looked both in anticipation before Iruka finally spoke up.

"Ok Naruto, to pass on the last test we want you to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). You ready?" Iruka explained a smile on his face.

Hearing that, the blonde sweat dropped. While he was a master using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu his Bunshin no Jutsu was utterly useless. Rubbing the back of his head he showed the sheepish grin everybody knew by now.

"Yeah…that might be a problem. You now I am not really able to perform the Henge Jutsu." he said, earning raised eyebrows from Mizuki and Iruka. "You see something regarding the flow, or properties in my chakra are complicating the process of creating the Bunshin. I can't really explain it myself." he explained before using a hand sign both teacher immediately recognized. "On the other hand I can do this. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he exclaimed.

Puffs of smoke erupted around the blonde and when they vanished a dozen or so Narutos stood before the two academy teachers who looked at them surprised.

"I really am good at creating those." the Naruto group sad in unison before the clones vanished. Iruka and Mizuki still a little surprised at seeing an academy student performing a high rank ninjutsu, looked at the young teen, before turning to each other.

"That was impressive. What do you say, do we let him pass?" Mizuki asked. Iruka thought about it for a moment then answered. "I guess. I mean the rules say that at least one clone must be created. They don't say what kind of clones."

With that they turned their attention back to the young Uzumaki, who was waiting patiently for them to end their discussion. "Okay Naruto you pass, great job." Iruka said, handing him the headband that was lying before him.

Half an hour later…

Outside of the academy

Class had ended with everyone passing. Now everybody was standing outside with their parents, who congratulated their children.

Naruto standing a little aside from the group, leaning at a wall, watched them from the corner of his eyes. He could see that everyone's parents had come. He also saw that only one part of the parents where here for their children. This was the case with Kiba as Naruto could only see his mom, though his sister seemed to have come as well. Also, only the fathers of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were present.

What puzzled him where the people standing with Sasuke. The woman was slim and gracious. She had dark brown eyes, long brown hair and rectangular purple markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a black blouse with short sleeves and a grey skirt. The man was tall, had a slim built, black spiky hair similar to Naruto's and black eyes. He wore a pair of black pants and gloves and a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half and had the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. The most outstanding feature however was that the complete right side of his face was heavily scared.

Seeing no resemblance between Sasuke and the two adults, Naruto soon discarded the idea of going over to them and asking as he found that it would be rude. Then something different attracted his attention. He saw that some of the parents who had caught sight of him were giving looks of abhorrence and contempt, looks he knew oh so well.

Figuring that it was best to leave he made his way home. When he passed the entrance that ushered into the courtyard, he took notice of a figure standing a few meters away from him. It was his sensei the old toad sage, who apparently had waited for him.

"So how'd it go kiddo?" the white haired man asked smiling. Naruto did not answer but simply pointed at the headband that was hanging around his neck. "Well I knew ya had it in you. I expected nothing less of the student of the great Jiraiya." the man said before he started to laugh.

Naruto looked at him annoyed, yet happy that the white haired sage had come to congratulate him since he was the closest and only thing he had to calling family.

"So what do you say about a bowl of ramen. My treat." Jiraiya said to his student smiling. "What's the catch?" Naruto asked his expression turning suspicions. "Catch... there is no catch. Why should there be a catch?" his sensei answered outraged.

"There is always a catch." Naruto explained. "Mostly it the one, that at the end, I have to pay for the food we eat." "Okay, okay so I sometimes don't pay the tab. But I only did it to prepare you for the real world. This time I mean it." Jiraiya said, lifting his left hand as if he was swearing an oath. "Yeah, yeah whatever." was Naruto's answer as they made their way towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Long Road Ahead

Greetings y'all. i'm back and I got a new chapter for you. I'm not gonna beat around the bush and hope that you like it. Have fun.

* * *

**Naruto**

**A Jinchuriki's Tale**

**Chapter 3: Long Road Ahead**

The same day…

Northeastern Outskirts of Konoha

Mizuki jumped through the treetops towards one of the entrance gates of Konoha. The white haired chunin was on his way to escape the hidden leaf village, as he had learned to despise it more than anything over the time he lived in it.

He would abandon this damn village and would meet a contact who would bring him to his new superior. But to do so he was instructed to bring on of the treasures of Konohagakure. This had been an easy task.

He had sneaked into the Hokage mansion and broken into the vault where all the treasures were kept. He had taken the scroll of the Shodaime. It was a scroll past down from Hokage to Hokage, which contained powerful Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques).

Now he had nearly arrived at the northern entrance gate when he had noticed that he had been pursued. He couldn't make out who it was since the figure was clad in a black coat with a hood that hid his face.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want?" His pursuer didn't respond but Mizuki could feel his eyes on him. Provoked by being ignored he grabbed one of the shuriken on his back, turned around and threw it.

The shuriken flew through the air like a giant saw blade hitting the figure in the right shoulder. It shredded through the flesh, nearly severing the right arm. Grinning evilly, he watched the figure as it fell to the ground.

Then something unexpected happened. As the figure hit the earth it burst into smoke, baffling Mizuki. When he heard a thud he turned around and saw the same figure standing on a branch a few meters above, looking down on him.

Now he could see its face, or rather what hid the figures face. It was a mask, resembling an Oni: It was colored black with white teeth and a red vein like design covering the whole mask

Mizuki looked up at the person, trying to figure out how it could sneak up on him. He was so immersed in thought, that he didn't notice the two other figures that came rushing at him from his left, until he was pinned to a trunk by them.

Struggling to free himself, he soon gave up as he found that his attacker was to strong. The third figure came jumping down and walked over to Mizuki, placing his gloved hands in the pockets of his cloak.

The figure looked up into Mizuki's eyes. The silver haired Chunin did the same trying to figure out who his assailant was. All he could see was the blue color in his eyes.

"Who are you? Huh! What do you want? Are you here to kill me?" he barked at the figure. The figure looked at the Chunin for a few seconds before responding. "As alluring as killing a traitor is, I sadly must say no." it said, its voice muffled by the mask it was wearing and seemingly void of emotion. "Your punishment will be determined by the Hokage. But I guess it will be nothing less than a live in prison."

"Just to clarify I know about your previous act of treason." it continued. " You were the one who gave these missing Kusa-nin the means to get inside Konoha without triggering the barrier."

Hearing this Mizuki started to panic. Who was this person before him? Was he an Anbu? Had he been tailed all the time? Maybe the Hokage had known of his plans all along and had just waited for just the right moment to strike.

"How… how do you know that?" Mizuki asked his panic visible in his voice. The figure chuckled seemingly amused. "Actually I didn't. I had my…suspicions but I wasn't hundred percent sure. But your reaction tells me that I'm right."

"What?" Mizuki asked in disbelief. "He tricked me." he thought. "That bastard fucking tricked me." Enraged he started to struggle again. "Let me go you bastard." Mizuki shouted. "I will kill you. You listen to me. Let me go so I can kill you.

The figure sighted, then took a stance and hit the silver haired man in the neck. The Chunin was unconscious immediately. "So much for doing this thing without violence." the figure sighted.

Several minutes later…

Hokage office

Hiruzen Sarutobi waited for his troops to report. An hour ago he had been informed of a break in of the treasure volt so he had sent out every available unit to search for the thief.

What worried him most that the stolen object was the first Hokage's scroll. In the wrong hands, the techniques depicted in there could become a threat for the village. He was about to call in his assistant to ask for updates when he heard a thud right next to him.

He saw two figures both clad in a black cloak and wearing a mask resembling a demon. He figured that one of them was a Kage Bunshin. One was holding the missing scroll and the other was carrying an unconscious leaf shinobi.

"Caught him before he could exit through the north gate." one said while lying the man down on the floor. "He is also responsible for the Kusagakure nin that attacked one month ago." said the other, placing the scroll on the Hokage's desk before bursting into white smoke.

Hiruzen looked the figure up and down before talking. "And who might you be my young friend? I would very much like to see and thank the one who is behind that mask."

The hooded figure was already climbing out of the window before turning around. "No need to thank me old man." This was all he said before jumping out of the window. The old Hokage could only smile. "You did good Naruto-kun. I'm expecting a lot of great things from you."

15 minutes later…

Uzumaki mansion

"Ah, this is great." Naruto exclaimed as he let himself down into the water of the hot spring in his garden. It was the first time he used it since he moved in. He never did because he never had the need to, since the house's bathrooms had showers. Now though he wanted to relax and how to do it better than a long nice bath in his own personal hot spring.

Naruto could still not believe it. He owned a house, had a lot of friends and he was finally a shinobi. It seemed like a dream to him. He sighted happily and let the hot water cover him up to his shoulders.

Then all of a sudden he found himself in a completely different place. It was a big room with grey concrete walls. The floor was covert with ankle high water. Naruto sat, with his back leaning at a giant cage that was locked by a seal. He looked over his shoulder, between the bars and saw behind laying on the floor a giant fox with nine tails. One of its eyes was open and gazing at the blonde.

The young teen had to smile because he hadn't seen or heard of the Kyuubi in a long time. "Hey there fur ball. What's up?" he asked, not getting a response. "Okay… nice to see you to grumpy. Tell me why did you bring me here, or did you just want to sulk at me?" The Kyuubi's body tensed. "You should show me some respect gaki. I called you here to talk to you. You do realize that the time in which you have friends will come to an end."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And here we go again…" he started but was interrupted by the giant fox. "SILENCE! You saw their faces, their looks. The older ones know and I bet they will tell their cups soon. About what you are and then they will hate you too."

"Think about it kid. When they find out about you being a Jinchuriki your life will become miserable again." the nine tailed fox said. Naruto sighted, he didn't want to admit it but what the Kyuubi said was true. If his classmate's parents decided to spill his little secret the happy times would be over. Then again this was an unlikely scenario as him being a Jinchuriki was an S-Class secret and would be punished by death if broken.

Then another thought came to his mind. "Wait a minute. Why are you telling me all this? Are… are you concerned for me." Naruto started to snicker. The fox growled. "Don't embarrass yourself gaki. I am simply telling you this because when this time comes, you will be here, begging for my power to destroy those who hate you."

Still smiling the blonde stood up and started to walk away. "Yeah, yeah, believe what you want. I don't think so." he simply said. Then all of a sudden he stopped. "Say, there is something I want to ask you. Do you have a name? See it's kinda irritating to call you just Kyuubi or fur ball all the time."

The nine tailed fox looked at the boy for a long time before answering. "My name is none of your concern. Now go I want to sleep." Hearing this, the teen only sighed. "Suit yourself. I was just trying to be nice."

One week later…

Ninja Academy

Today was the day the graduates were divided in teams of three and were assigned a Jonin sensei. It was the day were their ninja careers finally began.

All of them were really excited. Most of the students were talking with each other, sharing their expectation and wishes with who they wanted to be in a team with. The only ones who kept for themselves were Shikamaru who, not surprisingly, was napping, Shino who did what he always did (he sat on his place silently, only answering rare questions aimed at him), and Naruto who sat on his table cross-legged and meditated.

His concentration was interrupted when he felt a pair of eyes fixed on him. He opened his left eye slowly to see what was going on. To his surprise and fright a pair of blue eyes watched him from close proximity. Naruto jumped and fell of his table knocking down his chair in the process.

Getting up Naruto, a baffled and slightly annoyed expression on his face saw one happy looking Ino Yamanaka. "Watcha doin, Naruto-kun?" she asked cheerfully. "I was trying to meditate a little." he answered with a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you? I just wanted to ask you if there were any people you wanted to have on your team." Naruto sat himself down on his chair, looking a little surprised hearing such a question. "Not really. I get along with everyone so I guess I let myself get surprised. "

"So, you wouldn't mind being on a team with me?" she asked shyly, blushing a little, resulting in Naruto raising an eyebrow. Before he could answer another voice spoke up. "Hey Ino pig what are you trying to accomplish here?" an obviously jealous Sakura came running stopping in front of the blonde girl. "Nothing forehead. Just talking to Naruto-kun. You got a problem with that." Ino said smirking, "Oh I got something against it pig. I don't know what you're playing, but I don't like it."

While the two girls exchanged insults Naruto a little confused by what he was seeing leaned over to Kiba, who was his neighbor. "Hey Kiba, what's going on here. Am I missing something?" The Inuzuka looked over at the blonde remembering that the girl's Sasuke fangirling hat stooped the day Naruto had arrived. "It was pretty common before you showed up. I'm still amazed they could get along so long without snapping at each other."

Their conversation was cut short when Iruka entered the room. "Good morning students. I welcome you for your last day at the academy. Today I will announce the line-up of every Genin team." he said, which resulted that the classroom got silent almost immediately.

While Iruka read the team line-ups, Naruto brought out a scroll he had gotten from Jiraiya that contained the description for a new Jutsu he wanted Naruto to learn. His head popped up when he heard his name. "Ok next is Team 7. Team members are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Hearing this Naruto started to smile. Despite the fact that he didn't care with who exactly he was put into a team, it still pleased him to be lined up with two of his closest classmates.

He looked down to find that Sakura was smiling at him. He returned it, thinking about how close the two had become. Over the time he had spent in Konoha, she had become his closest friend. His look wandered over to the Sasuke who was sitting there in his usual brooding posture. Naruto frowned. He liked the Uchiha, he really did but sometimes his "I don't care about anything" attitude irritated him so much that he wanted to punch the Uchiha in the face.

Soon Iruka was done. Other notable teams were Team 8 which consisted of Hinata, Shino and Kiba and Team 10 made of Choji, Shikamaru and Ino. Naruto found that this was probably no coincidence as he had read of their father's famous Ino-Shika-Cho combination.

Two and a half hours had past and every team was collected by their respective sensei teacher. Well every team except team 7. Naruto and Sakura were currently in a heated discussion about which Hokage was the best, while Sasuke was just sitting at his spot brooding like ever.

While Sakura tried to argue that their current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was probably the most knowledgeable of all village leaders and therefore best suited for the title, Naruto on the other hand tried to convince her that, while he respected the old man and saw him as a grandfather figure, the fourth was not only the fastest shinobi to walk the earth he also was good enough to keep up with the Kyuubi and therefore deserved the title. He left out the fact that the fourth was his father and therefore had taken the place as his favorite Hokage automatically.

Their conversation was interrupted when the classroom's door opened and a man dressed in Konoha Chunin attire stepped inside. He had grey hair and dark colored eyes and wore his headband over his left eye. The rest of his lower face was covered by a mask. His right, visible eye showed a relaxed expression.

He greeted them by raising his left hand. "Hey there. I take it that you are my new students? Sorry I'm late but I got distracted on the way over here." This was partially the truth. He knew about the built up of his new team and so he had sought advice from Jiraiya, on how he should deal with the young Jinchuriki. "Yeah right." Naruto and Sakura snapped at him while Sasuke responded with a simple "Hmpf."

Kakashi had to smile at how they reacted as it reminded him of his own team. "Okay guys meet me on the roof in five minutes we'll talk there.

Five minutes later…

Kakashi leaned at the railing of the roof, while the three Genin sat on the steps before him. "All right, I think that we should start with introductions to get to know each other. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." the silver haired Jonin explained. He pointed at Sakura. "Let's start with you."

"Hai. I am Haruno Sakura. I like dumplings, umeboshi and cherry blossoms and um…" she glanced over at Naruto and giggled slightly, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow over the girl's antics. "I dislike Ino and I want to beat her in a fight to show her that I'm stronger than her and people who judge you only by your appearance." she said the last part thinking about the time when she had been bullied because of her forehead. "My hobbies include memorization and playing trivia. My dream for the future is to become a strong Kunoichi and to one day raise a family."

Kakashi nodded and directed his look onto Naruto. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." the blonde exclaimed proudly. "I like training, ramen and all my precious people. I dislike people who judge somebody before they get to know you and the time it takes to cool instant ramen. My hobbies include training, reading, gardening and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become Hokage one day, so that I can protect Konoha and the people I care for."

Nodding again Kakashi fixed his gaze onto Sasuke. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. There are not many things I like and many things I dislike. I don't have any hobbies or dreams but a goal. The goal, to kill a certain man and to restore my clan."

Kakashi looked at the black haired teen. He would have to talk to Obito and Rin to see how to handle the boy. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura. "So how about you sensei?" Kakashi looked at her confused before remembering that he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh right, sorry. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have a lot of likes and some dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. Dreams for the future… let's get back at that later." Sakura, as well as Naruto sweat dropped at the introduction, while Sakura quietly said. "Is it just me or did he only tell us his name."

"Okay, I guess that is enough for today. I want you to come to training ground 3 tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. Oh and I recommend you don't eat any breakfast." Naruto and Sakura raised an eyebrow, while Sakura spoke up. "Why not sensei?" "Let's just say that you wouldn't keep it. The rest of the day is off." With that said he vanished with a Shunshin (Body Flicker).

Later that day…

Uzumaki mansion

While the sun set Naruto sat at his back porch. He was eating a cup of instant ramen and reading a book when he heard a knock at the door. Still eating, Naruto went to get it and was surprised to see Sakura standing on his front porch.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" he asked, noodles hanging out of his mouth which he quickly slurped and swallowed. "Naruto…I… can I stay here for the night?" she asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he asked but didn't get an answer. He sighted then took her by the shoulders and led her inside. She was clearly upset but why?

He sat her down on his coach and then created a shadow clone to make some tea. "Now tell me what's wrong? Why are you here?" he asked sitting down himself, while looking at her seriously. "It's… it's my parents. We had an argument. When I came home I told them about my day and that you and Sasuke-kun were on my team and that Kakashi-sensei is our teacher but when I mentioned you they got upset." she explained "They told me that they wouldn't accept this and that they would talk to the Hokage to ensure that I wouldn't stay in team 7. And I… I… I just don't know what to do? Why would they react like that?" while she spoke she started to cry.

Naruto hugged her, trying to comfort her, a frown on his face. He was clearly in a pinch here. He liked her very much, she was one of his best if not the best friend he had in the village and he couldn't just let her down but on the other side there were her parents. What If they found out about her being here? This could result not only in unpleasant consequences for him but also could tear her family apart. He would have to talk the old man before he made any decisions.

When Naruto's Kage Bunshin came with the tea he had made for Sakura and he, both Naruto's locked eyes. They shared a silent conversation. The shadow clone put down the two cups with tea and vanished with a Shunshin.

The blonde directed his attention back to Sakura who wasn't crying anymore but was still sobbing. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I bet Oji-san will see to it. If your parents really want to talk to him then it will all be fine." She looked at the young teen for a few seconds, than nodded slightly. "Now how about you help me make dinner, I didn't expect any guests so…" he nodded his head towards the half full cup of ramen on the table. "Hai." she said, cheering up already.

Two hours later…

Sakura and Naruto had made themselves some Yakisoba with strips of beef and a sprout salad. After they had eaten they had cleaned the dishes. All the while Naruto had kept Sakura happy and her thoughts away from the topic they had talked about earlier. In the meantime the Kage Bunshin, Naruto had sent to the Hokage, had talked with the old man. Sarutobi had come to the conclusion that it was okay to keep her with him and that he would talk to Sakura's parents as soon as possible. After the talk the clone had dispersed and transmitted his knowledge to the original.

Now once again Naruto sat outside on his back porch, reading, while Sakura was talking a shower. When she joined him she was wearing a white kimono with a cheery blossom pattern. He had found the piece of clothing in one of the many wardrobes in the house and had laid it out for her.

She sat herself down next to him and looked at the book he was reading. "What are you reading?" she asked. The blonde showed her the front cover that read "Tales of a gutsy ninja!" "It's the first book Jiraiya-sensei wrote. Unlike the smut he writes nowadays, this one is actually really good." he explained. Sakura giggled, thinking back to the day of the final exams where, even if it was for only a brief moment, they had met Naruto's teacher who, according to the blonde, was "the greatest pervert to ever walk the earth".

A question popped up in her head she had wanted to ask the young teen ever since the day of the finals. "Ne Naruto-kun, there's something I want to ask you. On the day of the exams, when our parents waited for us outside to congratulate us… where were your parents?"

For a brief second Naruto stiffed and his expression became more serious. "I'd rather not talk about the Sakura-chan." was all he said. Sakura was surprised by how Naruto reacted. It was not normal for him to be so secretive about something. Figuring that it was better to leave the topic as it was, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Ne Naruto-kun, can you read to me?" Naruto looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes, before he opened the first page and started to read.

The next morning…

Naruto had already done some morning exercises, showered, redressed and made breakfast when he went to wake up Sakura. Seeing her so peacefully made him smile.

"Sakura-chan wake up." he whispered into the pink haired girl's ear. Sakura mumbled something Naruto couldn't understand and turned around that her back faced the blonde. The young teen shook the girl gently speaking again, this time a little louder. "Come on Sakura-chan, wake up. I made breakfast. Why don't you…" He didn't get any further when a fist suddenly connected with his face.

Holding his bleeding nose the blonde looked at the young Kunoichi who sat there and looked at the blonde flabbergasted. "What was that for Sakura-chan?" he complained with played indignation. "Oh I'm so sorry Naruto. I forgot I slept at your place and when you touched me I thought you were some kind of molester." she explained hastily. Naruto looked at her confused, than all of a sudden burst out laughing.

When he had calmed down, he stood up and exited the room only to stop at the door to say. "Take a shower, put on some clothes and then come into the living room. I've got a little surprise."

Sakura did so and half an hour later, when she entered the living room she saw that Naruto sat at the dining table. The blonde had made breakfast which confused the pink haired girl because their teacher had told them not to eat. "Naruto why did you make breakfast?" she asked "Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat before we meet him." The blonde boy smiled at her.

"No, he _suggested_ that we don't eat anything. He never ordered us not to. Come on." He pointed to the seat on the right next to him. "Sit down and have some. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We'll need it, especially if he's going to do what I think he's going to do." Sakura thought about what the boy had said for a moment and then took the seat next to him. "Ittadakimasu!" both exclaimed and dug into their food.

One hour later….

Training ground 11

When Naruto and Sakura arrived on the place that was labeled as training ground 11, they could see that Sasuke was already there. The place was a glade at the edge of a small forest. In front of the trees, stood three tree trunks, with roughly the same height as the three young Genin. Nearby was a large river, its surface glistening in the sunlight.

Sasuke leaned at one of the trunks and was seemingly immersed in thought. "Yo Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, whereupon the young Uchiha lifted his head and looked at his arriving teammates. "Morning." he simply stated, before returning to his thoughts.

"Wow somebody stood up on the wrong foot." Naruto said, earning a giggle from Sakura. He proceeded to tap the black haired boy on the shoulder to get his attention. "Come on Sasuke stop brooding. This is our first day as Genin. Cheer up."

Sasuke shoved the blondes arm away and looked at him with anger. "Stop that. Do you really think this is all a game? From now on everything will only get harder." Naruto looked at the black haired teen with surprise. It wasn't like Sasuke to snap like that. Was something wrong? Naruto's expression became more serious. "Do you really think me a fool Sasuke? I know that it isn't all fun and games. But still you shouldn't be so gloomy all the time. We'll get strong together and fulfill our dreams." Naruto said while his expression softened.

The two boys glared at each other for a minute or so before Sasuke started to smile. "You're right, sorry. I just didn't sleep that well." Naruto grinned. "That's it Sasuke. Lighten up." Sakura who had watched everything from the sidelines relaxed. She didn't want her team to fall apart on the first day.

"Good morning all!" came a voice. The three Genin turned around to see Kakashi standing on one of the trunks in a squatting position. He leapt down and stood up. "I see you all are ready to start. Before we begin I must tell you something though. Today we won't train nor do any missions. Instead we will do a little survival test." the Jonin explained, earning raised eyebrows from his students.

"Your objective will be to steal these bells from Me." he said, bringing out two bells with red strings. "You will have time till midday and you will have to come at me with killing intend or you won't be able to get them."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a mistrustful expression. "Is there a reason why there are only two bells despite this being a three man cell?" he asked, drawing Sasuke's and Sakura's attention to this particular fact. "Ah, good observed Naruto." Kakashi said "Yes there is a reason. The one left, at the end of the test, without a bell will be send back to the academy for another year." hearing this the three Genin's eyes widened. "This test was made to sort out the weak teams from the strong ones. The rate of success is about 33%. That means that at the end, from the 27 seven graduated teams only 9 will remain. Now let's begin. On my mark." Kakashi brought out a clock and put it on top of the middle trunk. "And… GO!"

The three Genin immediately retreated back into the safety of the woods leafing only Kakashi. The Jonin grabbed into his back pouch and brought out a bock with an orange cover.

Naruto who was looking at the Jonin from around the top of a tree sweat dropped. "Is this guy for real? Not only is he reading when there could be an attack any second but he is reading Ero-Sennin's wannabe literature. That guy must be some major pervert." Naruto thought recognizing the book immediately. "Well there's only one way to prove my theory right." Naruto formed a cross shaped hand sign.

Kakashi who seemed to be immersed in his reading was actually scanning the area for his three students. "Good, good. They seem to get the concept." he thought when he heard a rustle. He turned slightly to see Naruto flying out of the top of a tree in breathtaking speed.

The blonde cocked back his right fist and started to bring it forward only for it to be stopped by Kakashi's left hand. Landing, Naruto wasted no time and continued with a kick aimed at the silver haired man's head. The Jonin ducked under it aimed a hit at the blondes stomach but missed when Naruto redirected it with his right forearm.

Kakashi started a barrage of hits and kicks but failed to inflict and significant damage as Naruto redirected every attack with either one of his forearms or the palms of his hands. "I see. He is able to change from one Taijutsu style to another in only a second, impressive." Kakashi thought as he analyzed the blonde's movements and posture.

Then all of a sudden Naruto changed tactics. He dodged a hit aimed at his head what left a hole in Kakashi's defense. The teen brought back his left hand and hit the Jonin with the palm of his hand. The speed in which he moved surprised Kakashi as had never seen any Genin level shinobi that could move that fast. Naruto hit the man in the chest only for Kakashi to burst into smoke, leaving a log.

The teen looked around for any signs of the Jonin when he heard his voice. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique). A hand gripped Naruto's left leg and pulled him down into the earth leaving only his head above the ground. Before the blond stood Kakashi, who looked down on him. "Your good Naruto I give you that but you shouldn't rush into action like that. It will get you killed." Kakashi said.

Naruto started to smile earning a raised eyebrow from Kakashi, then the teen exploded into smoke. "Hm… interesting." Kakashi thought after regaining his cool after the shock "So he is able to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. That boy is full of surprises."

Naruto kneeled on the branch of his tree and hadn't moved an inch. He had surveyed the quick exchange between his clone and the Jonin and was currently analyzing the memories of his Kage Bunshin.

Coming to a conclusion he looked around for his teammates finding them almost immediately. He signed them to follow him and vanished deeper into the forest.

Five minutes later the three knelled together with Naruto explaining the situation. "Okay here's the thing. I watched the fight and analyzed my clones memories." this earned him raised eyebrows from Sasuke and Sakura "Oh right you don't know about that. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a recon jutsu if described best. The user creates a solid copy of himself. These clones are identical to the original in every way and can act independently. They talk, move and act just like the user. There is also the fact that when the clone dispels everything it has learned is returned to the original. This makes the jutsu perfect to learn or recon a certain area.

"All right back to the matter at hand. Getting the bells will be no easy task." he explained "Alone we will have no hope of getting even near them. The only logical option is to work together and trick him. And I think I got a plan…"

Several minutes later…

Kakashi leapt from branch to branch retreating hastily from his attacker. Naruto had ambushed him and together with an army of clones had forced the Jonin to flee. Looking over his shoulder he saw Naruto pursuing him. Then he saw that the blond slowly went through hand signs. He could hear the boy shout "Katon: Endan!"(Fire Release: Flame Bullet) before he saw how the blond breathed out a stream of fire.

Returning his look back forward he saw that Sasuke stood before him, no 50 meters away. The black haired teen went through hand signs just like Naruto had done and ended with the shout "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).

Realizing that he was trapped Kakashi changed the direction. He landed on a thick branch and stumbled. He looked down only to see that his foot had got caught in a wire. Foreseeing a trap he quickly leapt forward. Glancing over his shoulder he saw to giant logs crash into each other.

"Geez they don't mess around do they." he thought as he landed on a branch, kneeling down to catch his breath. Then a hissing caught his attention. Looking around he saw that he knelt inside a circle of paper bombs.

He quickly jumped back and brought his arms up to shield himself from the blast. A second later the bombs exploded creating a small shock wave that shock Kakashi's body.

Landing safely he took a deep breath only to be attacked by Sakura with a Kunai. He dodged the blows she aimed at him. Hearing steps from behind, he turned around and saw Sasuke dashing at him. They exchanged a few blows before Kakashi kicked the Uchiha in the chest, catching a break.

Hearing another hissing he looked down to see a Kunai sticking in the ground, with a paper bomb attached. He jumped away before it detonated, only to be kicked in the back by Naruto and a few clones. Kakashi landed on his knees and looked around to see that he was surrounded.

Forming a hand seal he created a few Kage Bunshin. The clones attacked the surrounding Genin. Before they could land a hit however, everyone burst into smoke. "All of them were Kage Bunshin?" he thought only to be distracted by the sound of footsteps. He turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke running toward him, both forming a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed before releasing a ball of fire while Naruto shouted "Fūton: Reppūshō!"(Wind Release: Gale Palm). The wind around Naruto increased fueling oxygen to the fire and strengthening the attack at least five fold.

Seeing no way of escaping this time Kakashi formed some hand seals before exclaiming "Doton: Doryūheki!"(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall). A wall of rock raised itself out of the ground and shielded Kakashi. Expecting that his jutsu wouldn't be holding up against the boys combined attack he closed his eyes and shielded himself with his arms.

He waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. Than when he heard the jingling of bells he opened his eyes. Before him stood his three students and smiled down at him. Naruto and Sakura where holding a bell at their string each, while Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed.

"Seems like you fell for our trap sensei." Naruto said. Kakashi putting one and one together soon stood up and walked over to his students. "When did you put me into a Genjutsu? I never felt it activate." "I started it the second the paper bombs exploded." Sakura explained pointing up to the smoking branch where they had laid the paper bomb trap.

"So what do you say sensei, do we pass?" Naruto asked while Sakura and Sasuke looked at the silver haired man questioningly. "Yes… yes you have passed. Starting tomorrow Team 7 will be taking up missions. I am very proud of you." Kakashi answered, earning cheers from the three Genin.

Kakashi looked down to the three Genin that were now talking with each other. He was amazed by their wits and how they had tricked him. Kakashi felt a little nostalgic as he observed his students and how they interacted with each other. It was as if he was looking at his own team when they had been younger. He could do nothing but smile as excitement overwhelmed him. He would enjoy teaching those three.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Ok that's it from me for now. Hope ya liked it. I'm already working at the next chapter but it'll take a while because exams are coming up and so i have to prioritieze. It will contain Team 7's first C-Rank mission and no it won't be the mission to wave. It'll be something original, so stay tuned. Bye!


End file.
